


Ahsoka's Hairy Question

by pronker



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pronker/pseuds/pronker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mystery is solved.  An all-conversation drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ahsoka's Hairy Question

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: An all-conversation drabble.

Title: Ahsoka's Hairy Question

Author: pronker

Rating: T

Era: The Clone Wars

Characters: Obi-Wan, Anakin, Ahsoka

Summary: A mystery is solved.

Warning: An All-Conversation Drabble

OoOoOoOoOo

"Master Obi-Wan, what's it like, having hair?"

"Anakin, field this one, will you? I'm busy at the controls."

"Afraid? Is the _Negotiator_ at a loss for words?"

"What a ridiculous question!"

"All right, all right. Snips, it's inconvenient. Hair needs constant trimming, it obscures your vision, it gets mange - "

" _Beasts_ contract mange, Anakin."

"Well then, _you_ take over. _I'll_ handle the controls."

"The Duchess has pretty hair. Is Satine a natural blonde, do you think?"

"Of _course_ she is!"

"You're sure?"

" _ **Certainly**_ I'm sure!"

"How do you _know,_ Master Obi-Wan?"

"She - We - I just know, is all."

"Pay up _now,_ Master?"

OoOoOoOoOoOo

The End.


End file.
